Insert witty title later
by Deidei-chan111
Summary: Initially supposed to be a drabble based on role plays within pesterchum, a chat client based on the one within the comic Homestuck. Contains: Gore, death
1. Chapter 1

Decore Venial had been cleaning the rave club as she usually did wherever she went. Once she had finished cleaning, she noticed Leanna lying asleep on a couch. "Such a waste," she whispered to herself. "Truly a pity that she threw her life away when she could have served the master." She sat on the couch next to the girl. Leanna's scars were not hidden this day; she wore a white summer dress that went down to her mid-thigh. Decore stroked her cheek gently, sighing internally. She wished dearly that she could have saved her, but it was too late. Leanna was doomed now, she had crossed the master and he had ordered her to be presented to him. Once the master requested one to be brought before them, they had no chance of survival.

"Poor little dear," She cooed in her ear quietly. "You are going to have to die soon. My poor mistress, you have displeased the master and he now seeks repayment for your insolence." She stroked the girl's long hair, letting the ends slip out from between her fingers. "Mistress, if I could have saved you, I would have, but you fought too much." A voice said to Leanna in her sleep. She whimpered in her sleep, tossing her head. Decore draped an arm around Leanna, pulling her into her lap, she leaned down and kissed her forehead in a loving way. "Poor mistress." She sighed. She traced her jaw line, looking down fondly at her vulnerability.

A man looked over at the two girls. "Hey! What're you doing?!" He called out. Decore looked up at him, stroking Leanna's cheek in a slow fashion. She said nothing, just smiled politely. She could easily trick this man into letting her take Leanna. Master would be most pleased with her efficiency. She lowered her eyes back to Leanna's fluttering eyelids. The girl would be having a dream by now, a deep dream that she would not awake from until Decore lifted her spell. The man was now distracted, this was her chance. She stood up, Leanna in her arms, she was so much stronger than she seemed. Her eyes darted from Leanna's limp form in her arms to the elevator across the room. The man could not stop her if she got to it. As she was about to make her way to the elevator, the man appeared beside her.

If one knew Decore well, they would realize how this man was distressing her, however no one here knew her that well. She curtsied with the girl in her arms, keeping her eyes upon his face. He commanded her to put Leanna down. She shook her head sadly, "Nay, sir." She replied in her slow manner. To a human she would sound as if she were from a Renaissance Faire, she had the British accent one often hears there. "Sir, the mistress fell asleep in the open. The mistress needs her sopor." She curtsied again and turned to walk to the elevator, the man was distracted again and she made a mad dash to the elevator, opening the doors with her powers. He was beside her again when she stopped moving in the metal room.

A brief look of annoyance crossed her face, too brief to be noticed by untrained eyes. "Where are you taking her?" he asked. Decore moved Leanna in her arms to press the button that would bring them to the upside. She remained silent for a moment thinking. "I am taking the mistress back, she needs her sopor. The mistress cannot be allowed to sleep in the open, it is not safe." Decore replied slowly. She shifted Leanna in her grip again, using her psionics to hold her in place. She held her up and kissed her cheek lightly, a thought flashing through her mind of what the master might do to her if she failed. The elevator soon reached the upside; Decore stepped out, dipping a small curtsy to the man. She walked up to a small jet like ship and opened the top hatch.

The ship appeared to be able to fit two people at most; a human would most likely see it as something familiar to a fighter jet. It had a clear top hatch that opened to allow one to climb in and out easily, it was small and sleek made for quick transportation. She gently placed Leanna into the back seat, latching her into restraints and locking them. These restraints crossed her chest, her neck and her lap, as well as confined her arms and legs, there was an additional one across her forehead to keep her head from banging around; these restraints seemed a little too much for simply safety. Decore turned and curtsied to the man. "I shall keep the mistress safe, sir."

Decore climbed into the ship and closed the hatch, buckling into her own seat and starting the engine. The man climbed onto the roof and sat there. "Sir! Off!" She managed to yell in a most polite manner. Her brows furrowed slightly, just for a moment before relaxing again into a pleasant expression. The man simply sat there, "Sir, you must get off." She tried again. He still sat there stubbornly, "Sir, I will be forced to use force if you do not move." Finally the man acknowledged her. He told her to go, he told her that he was going with them. "Sir, I cannot allow you to remain. The master has forbidden anyone but the mistress and myself to go to his establishment." The man slid off this time, she sighed in relief quickly recovering her composure.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship took off shortly afterwards, the man going back into the elevator and returning to the inner workings of the Rave Club. Decore flew to another planet, landing in a seemingly abandoned lot. Once landed, the top hatch opened with a hiss as the cabin depressurized to match the outer air. Decore unbuckled and stood in her seat, she turned to face the back seat, Leanna sat there wide eyed and frozen in fear. Decore put a finger to her lips with a slight smirk. "Mistress, you would not be here had you listened to the master." She whispered in Leanna's mind. The girl's breathing halted for a moment, her chest shuddering as she let the air out of her air sacs. She tried to pull away but the restraints held her in place.

"D-Deeecoreee… leeet meee go!" Leanna screeched out. She struggled against the arm restraints, terror in her eyes. "YOU DON'T NEEEEEED MEEE!" She screamed. Deep red tears welled up in her eyes; she tried to turn her head away from Decore but could not under the tight hold of the leather straps. "Heee'ss eeerodeeed your think pan! You don't have to do thiss! Jusst takeee meee back and weee can preeeteeend likeee thiss neeeveeer happeeeneeed!" She pleaded with the yellow blood whose hands were now engulfed with yellow energy. "Pleeeasseee…" she whispered before one of those hands came down swiftly on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my mistress." Decore cooed as she struck Leanna's forehead with the palm of her hand, the energy soaking into her skull quickly and putting her into a deep trance. The girl went limp, her eyes widening as she saw the hand before closing, a single bloody tear rolling down her cheek. "Mistress, I wish I could take you back, however, it is too late for that now." She let the power fade from her hands before she started unstrapping Leanna from the seat, taking her time with each one. She slid her hands across Leanna's skin from strap to strap, undoing them slowly. She whimpered slightly as she undid the last strap and took the limp body in her arms. Decore drapped the girl's arms over her shoulders and put her legs around, carrying her like a child on her hip, using her powers to relieve the weight.

She walked to the center of the lot, raising a hand covered in yellow energy, she made an up motion and a small elevator appeared from the ground. She stepped inside, adjusting Leanna on her hip, she kissed the girl's temple, her head slumped against her shoulder. Placing the hand she had just used to call the elevator on her back, the other on her rump to support her in her arms, she rubbed her back. "Mistress, I will try to beg the master's mercy for you." She whispered to the unconscious girl. The door slid shut and the tube went pitch black until they reached the bottom. The door opened slowly to reveal a small dimly lit room that led four ways, she went in a doorway to the left walking along until she came to another intersection going straight this time. She went on in this manner, tunneling deeper and deeper until she came to a large room.

This room was lit with many computer screens, showing what appeared to be video feed from cameras, these cameras had the view point as if they were what one was seeing, one of these screens showed this room. There was a large chair in the middle of the room, in it sat a rather large seadweller. "W3LL Y0U H4V3 C0M3 47 L457. 700K Y0U L0N6 3N0U6H." a large voice boomed out from the chair. The seadweller spun to face Decore, a delighted grin upon his face. "Y0U BR0U6H7 MY 70Y 45 PR0M153D" He stood up, the troll was an intimidating seven foot five. He took one step towards her and held out a hand, "61V3 H3R 70 M3" Decore curtsied and walked forward holding out the girl. The troll took her, a gleam in his eyes as he wrapped a hand around her arm and held her up. "4W4K3N H3R" He demanded.

Decore raised a hand and pressed it to Leanna's forehead, the girl's eyes shot open. She looked around in a panic, her eyes widening in horror as she realized who held her. "NO!" She screamed, struggling with all her might to escape his deathlike grip on her arm. He grabbed her other arm, squeezing both in his grip. Tears welled up in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, she looked utterly terrified, a feeling so unnatural for her that she almost couldn't understand it. "L-LEEET MEE G-GO!" She cried out, her voice shaking with fear. She kicked out at a forearm, he merely laughed at her. He squeezed her arms again, pain racing through her mind as he did so. She whimpered pitifully.

"Y0U KN3W WH47 70 3XP3C7 WH3N Y0U 837R4Y3D M3." He laughed in her face. "D3C0R3 PR3P4R3 7H3 5UR63RY 74BL3." Leanna's vascular pump dropped, she knew what was going to happen, he would torture her until she begged and pleaded him for mercy, until she declared her undying loyalty and devotion to him. He took both her arms in one hand, the other gripping her chin, he roughly raised her face to look her in the eyes. "Y0U W1LL R36R37 CR0551N6 M3." He said before scratching her neck with a long sharp claw. In this time, Decore had run off and prepared a room adjacent to this one for what was yet to come.

"Master," Decore uttered as she reentered the room, curtsying as usual. "The room is prepared; I have laid out the usual tools. Perhaps, you would be so kind as to allow me to help?" This last sentence was said with nervousness and doubt. She rose up to her full height, looking upon him with childish hope. Perhaps after all she could help the mistress; she could get him to spare her mistress's life. She stepped forward shakily, hopeful that he would not strike out at her for such a request. She waited for a minute in silence, before she received a slight nod. "Grammercy, master! Grammercy!" She cried out, nearly weeping.


	3. Chapter 3

"Y0U 5H4LL N07 R3L13V3 H3R P41N. Y0U 5H4LL K33P H3R 4L1V3 4ND C0N5C10U5." He bellowed out in a commanding voice. He carried the struggling girl to the next room; there was a surgical table in the center, with straps for her arms, legs, and head. In the floor there was a drain, and on trays and tables were various medieval surgical devices and torture devices. Leanna struggled violently as he pressed her down on the table, strapping her in tightly. "Y0U 5H4LL N07 35C4P3 7H15 71M3." He cackled. "D3C0R3 637 7H3 07H3R5 7H47 W1LL H3LP 5U5741N H3R." Decore hurried out,soon returning with three other yellowbloods, the clothes of these three were in various states of disrepair.

Decore held her hands up like a surgeon about to cut open a patient would, her hands glowing with yellow energy. The other three yellowbloods stood to the side, ready to jump in if necessary. The seadweller stepped in close to the table, Leanna efforts to escape all in vain. "P00R 7H1N6 Y0U W0N7 35C4P3" He picked up a scalpel, grinning broadly. The scalpel was quite sharp, as was proven when he put the tip to her stomach and cut through her white summer dress. He pressed a bit harder and broke the skin, rust red blood welling up from the wound, he drew a line down her stomach, piercing the flesh. Leanna screeched, bloody tears rolling down her cheeks, her back arched in pain.

"D0N7 57RU66L3" He cooed to her, cutting a line from one side of her ribcage to the other and then another from one hip to the other. He had created an opening to her innards, one of the yellow bloods flushed deeply, looking nauseous. "D0N7 Y0U D4R3" he bellowed at the weak yellowblood. He looked back down at the opening he had created and peeled the skin back, revealing her organs beneath. "D3C0R3 D0N7 L37 H3R D13" Soon the girl's body was glowing yellow, the energy pulsating through her as Decore set a hand on her forehead. He thrust a hand into her, plunging it underneath her organs. Leanna screamed, a loud, high-pitched, scream of unimaginable pain.

The seadweller ripped his hands out of her stomach repeatedly, each time his hands emerged there was another organ in them, or at least part of an each pull and tug out came a loud, shrill scream, and a gushing of rust red blood. He put the tissue onto a metal tray he had next to the table, letting the blood drip off onto the floor and down the drain. His hands were stained red; blood and tissue were under his nails, which he would dig into her innards, raking them along the sides. By this time the "weak" yellowblood had fainted from the sight of such gory cruelty and had been ignored, his absent power increasing the pain that Leanna was going through.

At this point Leanna's mind had gone numb, she could hardly grasp what was going on, this did not stop her from screaming though. Well, that is until the seadweller ripped out her lungs and trachea, "5H005H L177L3 0N3. 1 W0N7 L37 Y0U D13, 47 L3457 N07 Y37." He whispered in her ear, wiping her bloody tears away with an even bloodier hand. Leanna's eyes fluttered, by all rights she should have been dead by now, but those /horrid/ mustards were keeping her alive and in this agony. Once all her organs had been removed, the seadweller looked at her, stroking the skin of her neck that had not been flayed. "N0W W1LL Y0U 083Y M3 W17H0U7 57R4Y1N6?" Leanna adverted her gaze from him, baring her teeth weakly.

The seadweller dug his nails into her throat, however by now this hardly registered in Leanna's pain receptors, her body had dulled the pain from piercing to a dull burning. "D3C0R3 M4K3 H3R 5UFF3R." Decore whimpered, and the power around her hands flared up, the poor bloody girl's mouth opening in a silent scream before her eyes went dull. "1 541D 70 M4K3 H3R 5UFF3R N07 K1LL H3R!" The seadweller bellowed. The other two yellow blood took this as their signal to engage their powers in keeping the girl alive. "083Y M3 4ND 1 C4N 3ND Y0UR P41N L34NN4." Her eyes began to light up very lightly again, a dull light, but a light nonetheless. She closed her eyes, as if to admit defeat, the seadweller shook her. "Y0U W1LL N07 D13, 1 D0 N07 61V3 Y0U P3RM15510N 70 D13." He roared at her.

Leanna's eyes fluttered open and she mouthed the words "You lose." She clenched her fists and smirked, she looked up at him, a spark in her eyes. "I win." With this 'said' she relaxed her hands and closed her eyes. "Y0U W1LL N07 D13! D3C0R3 8R1N6 H3R 84CK." The seadweller banged his fist on the table of instruments, resulting in a loud clattering. "8R1N6 H3R 84CK N0W! 5H3 15 N07 4LL0W3D 70 D13!"


End file.
